Asvarre Civil War (Michelia)
This is about an event in the Alternative Continuity. If you are looking for an event with the same name from the original series, check here. '''Asvarre Civil war '''is a civil war that broke out in the country of Asvarre. History The illness of King Zacharias, followed by suspicious death of four from his seven children opened the succession war. The two eldest sons, Germaine and Eliot, accuse each others to be responsible for their younger siblings' deathEliot actually suspects another party to be responsible for death of his siblings to spark a chaos in Asvarre. If Germaine's purpose is to eliminate his rival, then Eliot should be higher on the hitlist than their younger siblings. Even if the purpose is to frame Eliot, there would be no need to fake the assassinations as illness. . Meanwhile, their sister Guinevere avoided the conflict. The two brothers' conflict also reflect a conflict between two groups of Asvarre people. Germaine who more often stayed in Asvarre's continental side, is supported by the Landia (Continent dwellers) who claim the prosperity of Asvarre is thanks to their contribution. The opposite side, Eliot, is supported by the Conteo (Island dwellers) who see themselves as the true Asvarre people. Germaine holds larger military power, but he can't carelessly attack Eliot who is based in Asvarre Island where the capital and their father is, in fear of giving the pretext of patricide should their father died because of his attack. Meanwhile, Eliot seek for further support from foreign power. Eliot found Ganelon, who suggested an attack on Leitmeritz to gain military achievement. This ends with Eliot's defeat in Battle of Tanvald Plains and his capture by Zhcted. Instead of executing of requesting for ransom, Zhcted decide to give their support behind Eliot. Unknown to the two brothers, their sister Guinevere is searching for support from Brune. Zhcted send two Vanadis (along with Tigre as guest general) with roughly 2000 soldiers and 10 ships. Brune send the Black Knight Roland, with 4000 troops and 25 ships. Brune and Zhcted's terms for cooperation are mostly the same, which is a preferential treatment for their merchants in Asvarre and lower customs tax under the new king. Both force originally planned to base themselves in port town of Duris, a major port closest to Brune. This plan have to change because Lester has taken over Duris, and put a sea dragon to destroy any ships attempting to enter or escape from the port. Guinevere's faction took the closest port of Laedd, while Eliot suggest the Zhcted force go further north to the port of Ovisgart. Events & Battles * Eliot's invasion on Leitmeritz ** Fake Eleonora Incident *** Eleonora Rescue Mission ** Battle of Tanvald * Coalition with foreign powers ** Eliot-Zhcted coalition ** Guinevere-Brune coalition * Confrontation against Lester ** Battle against pirates *** Zhcted-Pirates Battle (Ovisgart side) *** Navarre-Pirates Battle (Laedd side) ** Liberation of Fort Burham *** Lester's attack on Fort Burham ** Guinevere-Eliot coalition ** Battle of Duris * Rise of Guinevere as new opposition leader against Germaine. * Declaration of Shining Army * Naval Battle of Mariayo * Burgas dragon extermination * Battle of Astorga Plains ** Capture of Valverde Aftermath After Guinevere's victory against Germaine in Battle of Astorga Plains, news arrive of their father's recovery. Immediately all conflicts cease and the siblings head back to Colchester. The duty to manage the defeated armies are given to Radwedge, Germaine's most trusted general, against protests from Guinevere's supporter. Guinevere insist at the moment, her faction doesn't have anyone with ability to control army of that size. Sachstein force has returned to their own country as soon as seeing the tide of war changes against Germaine. Zhcted and Brune are worried because the neither Elliot or Guinevere has any authority to make agreement with foreign country as prince. The deal is for after either of them rise to the throne as new ruler. Against this worry, Zacharias took blame of all the conflicts and will renegotiate all the deals his children made with other countries. Zacharias originally appointed Germaine as successor, but hesitate after Guinevere shows the Caliburn and state she always has an ambition for the throne and not just because she found the sword. Later, it is revealed by Germaine that Zacharias killed his youngest child, Princess Gerda. The death, along with his own sickness, trigger chain of events leading to assassination of three more royal family members and bring his surviving children into conflict. Germaine, tired with all the mistakes, committed suicide, leaving Guinevere as the only heir. Rumours say, Germaine has lost his mind because of the defeat against his sister. Most of Brune force return to their country, including Roland and Zion. Zhcted force stays in Asvarre, waiting for spring before they can return by sea. Tigre decides to head for Sachstein to follow trails of the King of Magic Bullet with Mila accompanying him. Trivia * Continuing the spy hunting from after Brune-Zhcted campaign against Muozinel, it is revealed there are anti-monarch factions between kingdoms who cooperate to undermine their own kingdom. * Tigre received an artefact, arrow tip said to belong to the King of Magic Bullet, which leads him to continue his journey to Sachstein, a kingdom not explored much in the Vanadis series. References Navigation Category:War Category:Civil War Category:Event